


Unwind

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino doesn’t even know how Jun finds this place, not that he wants to know but, well, sometimes he’s just that curious. And part of it is because most of the time, Jun doesn’t even join in the unwinding, busying himself with whatever the hell he’s doing when his bandmates are busy getting sucked off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).



> Imagine your favorite group frequenting a sort-of sex den. Yes. This is the result.

The girl who has been assigned to him is at least nice to look at than the last Jun had chosen for him. She even had her tongue pierced just for this particular job (maybe), her long fingers painted bloody red. And her tits. Well, Nino could very well say they’re not fake.   
  
He reaches out and touches them, just for curiosity’s sake than anything else; they’re soft and yet firm, and they also fit his small hands just fine.  
  
“Do you want me to take this off?” the girl pulls back just far enough to talk, pointing at her chest while licking her swollen lips. Nino shakes his head and tugs her back down by her hair, [WATCHES](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266738.html#) as her mouth slowly engulfs his cock while she pumps his balls one after the other.   
  
He was standing by the wall not even two minutes before but his back starts complaining even before she manages to get him fully hard. It’s a good thing that these cubicles are at least equipped with a chair and a small table, where stuffs like condoms and lubes are placed in case they are needed.  
  
It’s not really that difficult to get hard when someone is blowing your nuts off, Nino thinks briefly, as the girl starts bobbing her head up and down his dick. The wet sounds she is making is obscene enough to make the knot in his stomach tighten, finding himself reaching over to shove her hair out of the way, tucking the strands behind her ear as he [WATCHES](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266738.html#) her and her professional mouth do wonders on his cock.  
  
A knock on their cubicle’s door takes his attention away from her and her mouth, and soon, Jun’s voice follows.  
  
“Wrap it up, Nino,” is what Jun says, voice void of anything other than what his tone usually sounds like and Nino feels this huge urge to curse at him.   
  
He would have, if the situation is different and he doesn’t have anyone kneeling in front of him and sucking his cock like there’s no tomorrow. In other times, maybe, but not now.   
  
“You heard the emperor, darling,” he sweetly mutters, taking a few strands of her hair between his fingers and tugging on them lightly until she raises her face just high enough for their eyes to meet. “So, faster?” he adds, doesn’t wait for her answer as he starts pushing his hips up, meeting her mouth halfway.  
  
He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander, his senses suddenly more alert; he just lets his body take over, but his mind is somewhere else.   
  
He could hear the raspy sounds of Aiba-chan’s voice as the taller man barks a series of commands at the girl he’s currently screwing, preferring to be in-charge even when he’s not supposed to; the strangled sounds of Sho’s voice as the girl he is with probably starts climbing on top of him, and Sho’s muttered curses as he tells her what to do. Nino chuckles because it’s kinda weird to act like you’re in control when you’re really not, because really, they’re here to unwind, as how usually Jun phrases it, taking them here as a sort of post-party celebration (or not) after a grueling concert tour and so that’s what exactly what the guys should do.  
  
Nino doesn’t even know how Jun finds this place, not that he wants to know but, well, sometimes he’s just  _that_ curious. And part of it is because most of the time, Jun doesn’t even join in the unwinding, busying himself with whatever the hell he’s doing when his bandmates are busy getting sucked off.  
  
But sometimes, just sometimes, Nino thinks the real reason why Jun always, always makes it a point to bring them all here is to make sure they hadn’t lost their grip on their so-called manliness.  
  
It’s hard, really, to be in this business – to be a part of the company they are working for now, being the country’s top idols, because there are rules and then there are  _more_  rules. Relationships aren’t really forbidden, but that they have to make sure it doesn’t get out. Intergroup relationships are highly prohibited, though it’s never mentioned in any of the clauses in their contract but, well, they get the drill.  
  
They probably just didn’t care.    
  
He and Ohno had been in that strange relationship for like  _forever,_  and Jun could deny it all he wants but Nino knows he’s both screwing Sho and Aiba in a regular basis. He doesn’t ask because he knows he shouldn’t, and well, because they also don’t dare ask him.   
  
And he realized that’s when all of these started. When he found out that Jun was screwing both Aiba and Sho, and Leader sort of just stopped going to bars at night and instead ending up going home with him so they could both unwind together, on their own Ohmiya way, that’s when it happened.   
  
That was when Jun proposed they take him to this place where they would only have to sit and enjoy while someone is in charge to do the work, or the fucking, to be precise – girls only – free of charge and with performance that he said was highly recommended.  
  
Well, at least the performance, Jun was right off the bat on that one.  
  
“I don’t want to come in your mouth, darling, so when I’m close, I’m going to pull out, okay?” he tells the girl, finds that his voice is breathy and he’s having trouble keeping his eyes open. The girl’s got a filthy mouth, sucking him tight and wet, like a hot, little fist. The girl simply hums her response and tilts her head to the side, lets Nino’s cock slide in a little deeper till he’s sure he’s just hit the back of the girl’s throat.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , that’s good,” he mutters, knows that it’s not going to take him long to finish. The girl gives amazing head, but he doubts if he could request her next time Jun takes them here. “Ah, fuck, I’m –“ he hisses, pushes his hips up once, twice, before he’s roughly tugging the girl up by her hair, feels his cock twitch as comes and comes, watching dazedly as he paints her face with it.  
  
++  
  
Within five minutes, the girl is able to clean herself, leaving Nino alone to deal with tucking himself back into his pants. He grins at her when she turns to give him a flirty wink, pauses and ducks down to kiss her gently on the cheek.  
  
“I’ll see you around, darling,” is what he tells her before he lets himself out from her cubicle, taking the few steps to the last cubicle where he saw Ohno enter along with the girl with the purple hair.  
  
He’s standing in front of the door, without either Jun or the other two seeing him; he swallows hard and strains to hear anything from beyond the door but there’s nothing. He decided it is better to check on Ohno.  
  
Two, three knocks and Ohno’s voice rings through.  
  
“Yes, Kazu, you can come in,” he hears Ohno say, and he couldn’t help but cracks a smile at that.  
  
Nino doesn’t bother with the niceties and just turns the knob and pushes the door open. Somehow, it’s not at all surprising to find Ohno with his fly undone, his cock out with a condom on, and the girl Jun assigns to him is kneeling in between his spread legs, sucking his condom-covered cock.  
  
He closes the door behind him and backs against it, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
“I sure wish the condoms are fruity-flavored, otherwise, that would taste really gross,” he comments, briefly noting the fact that Ohno isn’t even half-hard, his attention is actually on the piece of paper he is currently sketching something with.  
  
“Oh-chan, please don’t tell me you’re more interested in whatever it is your sketching than the girl currently blowing you?”  
  
Ohno looks up and gives him a tiny smile. “I’m drawing her, actually,” he says, lifts the paper and lets Nino take a peek. Well, that’s an awesome drawing, really, but that doesn’t mean Ohno should be drawing her instead of enjoying her and her awesome mouth.  
  
He shakes his head and takes the few steps towards them, rounds the way behind Ohno and ducks down to grab Ohno’s wallet from where he knows Ohno is keeping it in the back pockets of his jeans. Ohno simply lifts his ass and lets Nino do what he wants, even if it's obviously means he's about to be robbed.   
  
When he finds the wallet, he takes out two ten thousand Yen bills and places them at the table before holding out a hand to touch the girl’s hair.  
  
“Darling, go grab this guy a couple of tequila shots, will you?” he tells her, sweetly as he could manage, and notes the way she tries not to scowl at being interrupted. “Oh, please don’t be like that,” he adds, cooing, “can’t you see your mouth’s magic is no longer working?”  
  
“I’m trying,” is what she says and Nino smiles at her.  
  
“I know darling,” he says, pointing at Ohno’s cock which hung limply when she lets go of it and onto the money he stashed on the tabletop. “Now step on out and get him that drink, okay?” he says, and then like an afterthought, “oh, and do take your time. He’s probably done with his drawing of you by the time you come back,” he adds with a wink. She says nothing and just grabs the money and heads straight to the door.  
  
“That’s not nice,” Ohno comments when he closes the door behind her, made sure it is locked before he turns back around.   
  
“I never said I was nice,” he says with a grin, “you like me better when I’m not nice, right?”  
  
Ohno grins back, lazy and familiar. “Of course,” he says, and Nino notes the way Ohno’s eyes follows his movements, from the time he stands in front of Ohno and takes the girl’s position, dropping on his knees at the same time. He reaches over to grab a few plies of tissue from the table and uses it to pluck the condom off of Ohno’s cock.  
  
“Gross,” he comments, throws the tissue with the condom carelessly aside and wipes Ohno’s cock with his thumb.   
  
“She’s got too much saliva,” Ohno says with a shrug, watching Nino watch him. “Did some got in my pants? It feels wet,”  
  
“Stop talking and lean back, will you?” he tells Ohno, who is already leaning back and putting his drawing aside. “Spread your legs wider so I can put my arms on them,” he tells Ohno and Ohno rolls his eyes heavenward, but otherwise complied.   
  
“Better?” Ohno asks when Nino settles with his elbows on top of Ohno’s legs, leaning in forward for a sample lick as he holds the base of Ohno’s cock, aiming the head into his mouth. He nods and goes back for another broader, wider lick.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, “now shut up and let me take care of you,” he tells Ohno, and fulfills what he came there for.  
  
This isn’t the first time, and Nino knows this wouldn’t be the last. Ohno doesn’t say it but Nino knows the reason why Ohno indulges Jun is because he mainly doesn’t want to upset the younger man. Ohno told him before, after the first time Jun brought them here – that he dislikes sitting there while some stranger fusses over him just because she was paid to do it.   
  
It’s also one of the reasons why he never lets them suck him without a condom on, and that he never, never agreed to have sex to any of the girls eversince.  
  
He sucks Ohno’s cock into his mouth slowly, letting the foul taste of the condom disappear as Ohno’s cock starts getting hard. This is the part he likes most – the part where Ohno’s dick gets harder and harder inside his mouth until it fills him fully, the taste of Ohno’s arousal lingering with every swipe of his tongue alongside the base.  
  
“Ah, Nino,” Ohno mutters, hands flying to grab his hair because Ohno likes touching any part of him when he’s on his knees and he’s sucking Ohno’s cock. “You’re so good at this – the best, always,” Ohno rambles, and Nino raises his face enough to get a glimpse of Ohno’s expression, hums around Ohno’s cock in his mouth and wishes he could touch himself, too.  
  
It turns him on just watching Ohno like this – when he’s slowly letting himself go because it’s Nino doing this to him. He loves being the person who can make Ohno go to pieces, who can make the string of filthy words tumble out of Ohno's mouth because Ohno trusts him enough to have that part of Ohno himself bared in the open, just for Nino to appreciate.  
  
"Guys, we're leaving in ten," Sho's voice carries through the deafening sounds of Nino's heartbeat, combined with the keening sounds Ohno is making, and Nino gives up trying to make this last.  
  
There's always a next time anyway.  
  
He grabs the base of Ohno's dick and starts pumping it in time with the bob of his head, barely aware of the completely slutty noises spilling out of Ohno's mouth as he sucks Ohno hard. Ohno's fingers are in his hair, tugging, pulling and sometimes pushing his head down as Ohno's hips lifts from the chair to fuck Nino's mouth with abandon.  
  
"I'm not going to wait forever for the two of you," Jun's threatening voice comes in afterwards and Nino stills, "so wrap that up and let's go,"  
  
He pulls back just far enough to lick the leaking head of Ohno's dick.  
  
"Come now, Oh-chan," he purrs, and squeezes Ohno's dick with just the right amount of pressure that has Ohno keening within seconds. When Ohno freezes and his dick twitches inside Nino's grasp, Nino ducks down in time to suck Ohno's orgasm out from him, milking Ohno's cock until Ohno stops [MOVING](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266738.html#).  
  
++  
  
They are back in the [CAR](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266738.html#) (it is Sho's pajero they used this time around) when Jun turns to glare at him and Ohno, who is slumped against him, snoozing.  
  
"The next time you kick the girl who is supposed to entertain Leader, you're paying her," Jun tells him.  
  
He smirks because and feels Ohno squeezes his thighs since he knows Jun couldn't see it.  
  
"Naww," he grins and throws an arm around Ohno's shoulders, "why don't you just say you won't invite us out again, it's easier, you know? And please, I didn't kick her out, I just told her [TO BUY](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/266738.html#) Leader something to drink,"  
  
Jun rolls his eyes at him and goes back to checking his phone one-handedly because he is holding hands with Sho while Aiba snoozes on Jun's other side, too.  
  
"You owe me one tonight, Oh-chan," he whispers to Ohno, who he knows is completely awake. The older man's shoulder shifts as Ohno twists to mash his face against his neck.  
  
"Then let's go home and I'll pay you," Ohno mumbles back.  
  
Oh yes, that's certainly not a bad idea at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dysfunctional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962219) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil)




End file.
